Paily and friends
by lettykoalamelomane
Summary: So, here is a one-shot, inspired by paily week day two theme. A Paily weekend with friends. There are a lot of fluffly Paily because I love them together! Just give it a try ;)


**Here guys, this is my first one-shot of Paily. I started writing the first paragraph of this, then came Paily week, I was over inspired, but then came my exams, then a lot of stuff. So I know I'm pretty late for the Paily week thing, but I hope you'll enjoy this. There is some mature stuff, but it is warned, so if you don't want to read this, you can just skip and read what's next. I have started 'meeting with the parents', but I'm not really sure where to go, and I might change a few things in what I've already written so it might take me a while. Although I have ideas written for every themes (they are supposed to be one only story but...) don't expect to much of me, because I'm really, really slow. I stop rambling now!**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**I do not own anything but the story.**

**LKM**

* * *

Emily and I were waiting for the three girls to arrive. I can see that she is really excited about it, it's been months she hasn't seen them. Sure they've been talking through skype but it's not the same. They all went to different colleges so it wasn't easy to find a moment when they were all free. I did this for them too because I know that Hannah, who is in LA hasn't seen Aria and Spencer for a long time as well. Since Aria and Spencer aren't too far from each other, Spencer is at U Penn, and Aria went to PSU, they've managed to meet a few times. I wanted the four girls reunited, I planned this for a long time, and making them come here, at Princeton Uni, was a hard work but in the end, I did it. I made them come for Emily but there's also something on my mind and I would like to question them about it, and be there for Emily if she needs to. We're graduating from college in a few months soo…

At first it was supposed to be a surprise but Emily wanted to plan a date for the both of us. And we started arguing because I couldn't find good enough reasons to why I didn't want to go, especially since it's been so long we didn't go on a date, our schedule of courses and swim training is really taking all of our time. I could see that she was really upset with me and I hated lying to her and making her angry. Angst and Emily don't go well together. Three nights ago, I came to her room as I usually do, she was in a really bad mood.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I don't understand why you don't want to go on a date this weekend!" she stated a bit harshly and I could see in her eyes that she was upset. 'I could manage until this weekend' I thought, even if it pained me lying to her._

"_I told you already, I have a lot of work to do, and I have to catch up the courses I missed cause of our swim meet. You know I want to go on a date with you Em."I replied_

"_I don't know you!" she almost yelled and that scared me because Emily never yells, ever, even when she's mad at me. "A few months back you were the one to tell me to screw my homework to go on a date with you! And you know what?! I did! I made sacrifices for you! I went because I love you, but if I knew you wouldn't do the same for me, then I wouldn't have gone! Maybe you don't love me as much as I love you!" she ended coldly, it made me shiver, those words hurt me, probably more than she thought it would._

"_Emily! You know that's not true, I love you more than I could love the entire universe! But we're graduating soon…"_

"_Oh really that's it?" she cuts me off, being sarcastic then she went on "stop lying to me Paige! This is not you! What could seriously be more important than a date we've been waiting for months to happen!" she shouted, and that's when I couldn't hold it anymore, when I saw in her eyes something I hadn't seen for an extremely long time, something I hate to see in her eyes: doubt. She was starting to doubt me and I knew exactly what she was thinking, and I couldn't let her think that!_

"_Tell me Paige!" she shouted even louder "Is there…" she starts but I couldn't let her finish, it would be too hard to hear her say those words. _

"_The girls are coming" I mumbled, ruining the surprise and looking down at my feet. I spoke so low I don't even know if she heard me correctly. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed by all kind of emotions. I was mad, mad for ruining the surprise, mad for lying to her, I was sad that she didn't trust me, angry, and relieved as well. I felt a sting in my eyes and I knew I was about to cry._

"_What?" Emily's voice was soft now and I knew she heard me but she wanted to be sure. She took a few steps closer, being then only two or three feet away from me. I was still looking at my feet. Then I lifted my head up and looked straight in her eyes. "The girls are coming" I said matter-of-factly, louder this time._

_It was Emily's turn to go through all kind of emotions, and I could read every one of them in her eyes. Relief, guilt, shame, sadness, angst. That's when I started to tear up, well I literally burst into tears. All those things I had been holding up for months, all those things we've said to each other but didn't think…Everything!_

"_I'm sorry" I stammered between sobs, "I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I made you angry at me, I'm sorry I made you think you couldn't trust me…" I manage to say before I struggled to talk, breaking down into tears again. Emily also had tears flowing down her cheeks, but before I could reach her to wipe them away she was hugging me tight, my arms automatically going around her waist in response._

"_I'm the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have doubt you! I shouldn't have said all the things I said. I'm so sorry!" she said her tears doubling._

"_Shu, it's okay Em, I'm not mad at you, I'm sad, sad that I ruined the surprise."_

_She pulled back a little crashing her lips against mine. I missed this, it's been a week of arguing and I missed Emily's taste so much. I moan at the feeling, responding immediately to the kiss. Lingering my tongue on her bottom lips waiting for her to greet me entrance, which she does, engaging our tongues in a dual that she let me won, she wanted me to understand how sorry she was. I finally pulled back for air, pressing my forehead on hers. "Even if the surprise is ruined, I'm glad all this over, I hate arguing with you, I love you!" I tell her_

"_Nothing is ruined, you are amazing, I love you too."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

So here we are waiting for the girls. They should all arrive at the same time since Hannah told me she preferred to wait for the other girls at the airport. "Therefore the cab will be cheaper" were her words. Aria and Spencer managed to take the same plane. "What time is it?" Emily asks me for the third time in the last five minutes.

"8.54" I answer

"Hu! Time goes too slowly" she sighs.

The girls should be arriving in five or ten minutes. I go behind her, placing my arms around her waist and my chin on her left shoulder, and I whisper in her ear "Relax, they're goanna be here soon"

It actually works since I can feel her body leaning on mine.

"I love you" she says turning her head to kiss me on the cheek, which obviously made me smile. "I'd never be able to thank you enough for doing this for me" she adds never leaving her eyes from the cars on the road.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find a way to thank me later" I say in a low and husky voice. She immediately turns around in my arms, looking at me with a fake shock expression on her face. I know I turn her on when I do that. I see her glance at my lips a few times and I know she wants to kiss me, so I lean in stopping just a few millimeters away from her lips, waiting for her to kiss me. She closes the gap quickly as if she needed it to survive. We immediately melt in the kiss completely forgetting about the world around us.

"Quite a way to greet your friends Em!" Hannah's voice fills the air, causing Emily to pull back and turn around in a flash. Hannah is standing up her arms crossed but with a huge grin on her face, both of the two other girls are getting out of the back of the car. The cab driver is going to the trunk and getting out the luggage.

"Oh my god you're here! I can't believe it!" She takes a few steps in front of her to put the girls in a group hug. I suddenly feel cold by the absence of Emily's body. But I'm happy, because I can see that she is happy. I go to the cab driver, to thank him and hand him the money for the trip. Then I go to pick up the luggage. It's quite easy to know which one belongs to whom. There are two bags and one suitcase. The suitcase is obviously Hannah's. Then there is one classy bag that must cost a fortune and one bag with strange motives on it that I can't really recognize, which are respectively Spencer's and Aria's. I took each bag on one shoulder and drag Hannah's suitcase approaching Emily and the girls. I guess that my sweetheart sensed me since she turns around and gives me that heart-warming smile.

My roommate is away for the weekend, visiting her parents, and she agreed that one of the girls sleeps in her bed. My roommate is just awesome! She's been my roommate since freshman year. Emily will sleep with me on my bed, so she's bringing her mattress for Hannah, it was decided earlier that Aria was sleeping the bed, so I had nothing for Spencer, but I couldn't let her sleep on the floor so I ask everybody I knew on campus to find a spare mattress or a bed air, but I finally found one nice soul that lent me her mattress for the weekend. Now my room looks like a dormitory more than a college room, but it's fun!

After dropping all the girls' stuff inside my bedroom we all went for a coffee down town. Emily found the time to kiss me in a corner. I could tell she was horny and so was I. We hadn't had sex in like a week and I was the one to blame for this. I made her angry causing her to sleep in her bed instead of mine. That was my punishment, I couldn't take her away from her friends now, they are only here for two days, and who knows when they'll see each other again. Us, we still have a lifetime to be together.

When we all finished our coffee, we had a small tour of the city and then came back at the cafeteria. For the afternoon Emily wanted to walk in one of the park of the campus. I thought she might want to be alone with the girls for a while, so I took this moment as my cue to leave and told her I was going back to my room and they could come back whenever they want. However, that was not Emily's idea and she insisted for me to come along, so I did, because to tell you the truth I didn't really want to leave her side. Even after all those years of being together, I still felt empty when I was away from her.

* * *

We are now all walking in the park.

"Hey Hannah, how's Caleb?" I ask her blond friend, I really miss my buddy! Caleb and I have been pretty close since our senior year in high school. He came here a few times during my years of college.

"He's great! He already got hired by a big software company, he just has to graduate now!" she answers, genuinely happy for her lover.

"Wow that's great!", I can't believe he didn't tell me!

"Are you two ok?" Emily comes in the conversation

"We're fine, but long distance relationship is so hard!" she sighs with dramatic effect, or maybe it really is killing her. I couldn't be away from Emily for so long.

"I don't know how you two do that! I couldn't!" my girlfriend states, I squeeze her hand and lean in her ear whispering "I love you". She turns her head to me and mouths 'I love you too' before kissing me on the cheek. This obviously making be blush, it never stopped.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Aria intervenes, and then adds "just like Spencer and her new boyfriend!"

"What?!" Emily and Hannah squeal at the same time while Spencer calls Aria's name in a reproaching tone, glaring at her. I just smile at the whole situation, it's funny.

I can see that Aria and Spencer grew closer through their years of college.

Hannah stops us and walks in front of Spencer.

"Come on Spencer spill! How come you have a boyfriend and I don't know about it! Since when?" she asks

"Since…" the concerned girl starts, then pauses "ah… I don't want to talk about this!"

"Oh no miss, you're not going away with this! Spill!" Hannah retorts

Spencer turns her head addressing herself to Aria "seriously Aria! We agreed we wouldn't talk about this!"

"Oh no! I said I wouldn't say anything _about _him" the smaller girl plays along emphasizing the 'about'. This earned her a rolling of eyes from Spencer.

I look at Emily for a second and I can see that she's half amused, half embarrassed at the situation, but I know deep down she wants to know. Hannah is waiting for Spencer to speak, hands on both side of her hips taping her foot on the floor repeatedly. The thing she does that Caleb hates so much. Seeing that Spencer wasn't going to talk she asks again.

"Are you ashamed of him? Is he a total geek or something?"

All Emily, Aria and I try to hide our chuckle, Spencer doesn't seem this amused. "Hannah! Caleb is a total geek!" she says matter-of-factly.

"Ok fine, I give up!" she exclaims throwing her hands in the air before letting them fall harshly, showing defeat.

"It's been 2 weeks" she finally mumbles "here I said it, happy?!"

Hannah smiles, she won! Well I think that's what she thinks.

"What's his name?" Emily questions kindly, see I told you she was curious.

Spencer huffs but she answers anyway knowing that she has no getaway in this.

"Camille, he's French"

"wohoo, French charm. How did you meet him?" Hannah asks super excited.

Spencer blushes, " At some sport event" she answers quickly

"She purposely bumped into him! She's been eyeing him for months" Aria goes further, getting one more glare from Spencer

"What?" she squeals "I didn't say anything about him! This is about you!"

"Fine" Spencer yells, well in a joking tone.

"Is he nice?" Emily questions, totally the kind of questions she would ask, my girl is caring!

Spencer blushes again, and I can't remember a time when I saw Spencer blush so much, even with Toby. "He really is" she replies dreamily.

"Wow, you got it bad Spence, I hope he does too" Hannah adds.

"Believe me he does" Aria finishes, rolling her eyes.

The girls interrogated Spencer for a while asking her everything they wanted to know, and Spencer finally seemed to enjoy this, I guess she just loved to talk about him. I was just listening, not that much interested but I was here for and with Emily and that's all that matters.

Emily stops the both of us, letting the girls walk in the front, when the girls are out of hearing distance, she starts walking again.

"You're quiet, you're alright?" she asks full of concern

"I'm fine babe, I'm just not that curious about Spencer's love life"

"I know, I just wanted to be sure." See she's so caring "and do this" she stops us again and before I know, her lips crash on mine hard. The surprise of the gesture made me open my mouth slightly and she automatically pulls her tongue in. I love the feeling of her in my mouth. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to remind me that I was horny, well I am horny!

We catch up with the girls, we've reach the stairs that lead to our rooms.

"You two alright?" Hannah asks

"Yep" Emily replies with a smile. "I have to go to my room get some stuffs, will you be okay with Paige?" she questions the girls.

That's great, that'll let me a moment with them to talk to them about what I have to tell them.

"I'll go with you" Hannah tells Emily

Oh no! That's not good, of all the girls, Hannah is the closest from Emily, I need her opinion on this.

"Actually I'd like extra help to put the bedroom in order" uh, I'm so lame at finding excuses

"That's great Aria and Spencer will help you!" she replies innocently.

I look at Spencer in search of any help and she catches up my thought right away, thank god for her fast mind. Then I look at Emily convinced that she understood everything, but she seems pretty lost in her own mind. I'm wondering what's up in this little mind of hers. I'll make sure to ask her later.

While I was studying Emily, Spencer got the genius idea to text Hannah, I don't know what she told her, but she seems to be catching up.

"Uh, Actually I left something in my bag in Paige's room, so I might go with them", well at least I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one that sucks at finding excuses. Emily seems to buy that though and that really worries me, I don't know what's wrong with her. "I'll see you guys later" she says absent-mindedly, kissing me on the cheek, waving at the girls and leaving.

We all walk back to my room in silence, I know that the girls have seen that Emily wasn't really herself, but any of them commented about that knowing that it was my issue to deal with.

Once we're in there, as I close the door behind me, Spencer starts speaking "What did you want to talk to us about?". It is quite intimidating, the three girls are facing me and I have my back to the door.

"Well, I'll be quick, because I don't know how long it'll take Emily to come back." I pause, they nod, I start again, "well, you guys know Emily and I have been together for almost five years now and I love her a lot. And I was thinking to ask her tonight…"

"Don't tell me you're going to ask her to marry you" Spencer cuts me a bit defensive. Well I thought about it, but it's a bit too soon. Let's do things in the right order.

"No, if you let me finish" I say laughing as I see relief on all girls face. "I was just thinking of asking her to move in together, after we graduate, buy our own flat, or rent it I don't know, just live together" I say with a huge smile on my face, only by thinking about it. My smile matches the girls' one, so I suppose that they're happy about this, and they think it's a good idea. I notice that Aria is looking behind me, and just when I'm about to turn around, I hear a soft and familiar voice behind me saying "I'd love to", and I know all too well who it is. Way to ruin the surprise, again! No I'm kidding.

I turn around, still smiling facing Emily now, "Really?" I ask to be sure she heard me well, "of course" she answers closing the gap between us circling her arms around my waist. "Come here" she demands, and our head are now inches away from each other, she leans in our lips almost touching, she whispers "It'd be an honor to live with you Miss McCullers" and then she puts her delicate lips on mine in a suave but passionate kiss. I reluctantly pull away, not wanting to embarrass her friends, but I keep one arm around her waist and so does she. We turn around to look at the girls, and Emily laughs a mixture of happiness and embarrassment.

"You know you two are so adorable, right?" Hannah sighs.

Neither of us respond to the comment, I simply squeeze her size and she leans into me in response, so I kiss her on the top of her head. We spent quite some times in the park talking, well mostly interrogating Spencer about her new boyfriend, but still, it is already 7 pm.

"So you guys want to do something tonight, or just stay here, watch a movie, and have some pizza?" I ask the girls.

"Movie night's great for me" Hannah answers, and is followed by two "Same here" from Aria and Spencer. I turn my head to watch Emily, and again I can see that lost and worried face. Ok, I have to talk to her.

"Why don't you chose a movie, I have a lot on my laptop" I tell them pointing to my laptop. They all nod, I guess they understood, they must have seen that something is bothering Emily.

I free myself form Emily's hold, putting her hand in mine, and I drag her outside, in the corridor. I place her, her back leaning on the wall and I position myself in front of her, cupping her cheek.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I question her concerned.

She opens her mouth probably to deny that there's something going on in her mind, but then she decides against it. She drops her head to look at the floor. "Emily, look at me" and she does. "you know you can tell me anything, is it something I have done?"

"No", she answers right away, then she hesitates before talking again, "all this is only my fault, I mean you've done all this for me, and I just can't stop blaming myself that I didn't trust you enough. And I'm scared that you'll start thinking I don't trust you, because I do, I trust you with my life!" some tears are flowing down her cheeks. I immediately wipe them away but I don't say anything because I can feel that she hasn't finished yet.

"I feel more than terrible for thinking that…"

"Don't" I cut her, without being too hard, but I know what's coming and I don't want to hear it, it'll hurt too much.

"Paige" she sighs, "I need to say this, I need you to hear it and I'll understand if you get mad at me."

"okay" I stop her rambling, knowing perfectly that I wouldn't get mad, but that it'll hurt. We'll go through this. I take a deep breath and motion to her that she can talk.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you were cheating on me" she says in one breath. I don't say anything, letting the words sink in me. I was looking at my feet right now, she tucks behind my ear a piece of hair that has fallen in my face.

I recollect myself and look at her in the eyes.

"I would never be able to do such a thing because you are my everything, I don't need anyone else but you, not now, not ever. You're the one I want to live with, the one I want to marry, the one I want to have kids with. I'm so wrapped up by you that I don't even know that there are other people in the world and you know what?! I don't care as long as I have you. You are all that matters to me Emily Fields!"

I can see that her eyes are sparkling, sparkling with passion, I made her feel that way and it makes me beyond happy. I'm smiling now, and so is Emily, and the only thing I want to do right now is to kiss her. I put both of my hands on each side of her head, she places her hands on my waist and I lean down, taking her lips into mine. I pull away after a moment. "I forgive you" I tell her sincerely, then go back to kissing her. The kiss is turning heated, because you know we are both horny, but neither of us is able to stop.

"oh get a room!" a girl say walking in the corridor, she never liked Emily and I together, I think she's jealous. We both break the kiss to burst into laughter.

"We're good?" I ask her.

"We're better than good! Come on" she takes my hand and pulls me back into the room.

The girls have set up the room, they put the laptop on the chair and the two mattresses on the floor are covered with all the pillows they could find and few blankets.

"We orderedt he pizza" Aria says

"So what did you pick up?"

"Avatar" Spencer replies

"Hey Paige!" Hannah gets my attention "We'd like to thank you for everything you did, bringing us here and all. And for being here for Emily no matter what!"

"It's nothing, I'm happy to do it."

"It's not nothing babe" Emily intervenes, side-hugging me. "You're amazing!"

"Oh, and by the way, you owe me ten bucks" the blond friend jokes

"Why would Paige owe you ten bucks Hannah?" my girlfriend snaps at her friend.

"Because I bet with her she couldn't keep it a secret."

"That's not fair, it's not her fault, here!" she hands her a ten dollar bill.

"You don't have to do that Em, it's just a joke" I tell her

"I know, but I want to."

There's a knock at the door, probably the pizza delivery guy.

"I'll take the pizzas" Spencer directs herself to the door."

" Hey girls, before we start watching the movie, I would like to do something. Actually, I have a gift for Paige" she tells me looking into my eyes. "Well, we have" she adds indicating her friends are involved too.

"It's all Emily's idea, we just gave it a little push!" Aria comes in the conversation

Well, let me tell you that know I'm curious, "What is it?"

She hands me a rectangular box wrapped in a beautiful red wrapping paper.

I delicately take the box out of the paper, then open it. There's a paper inside that looks like a poster folded I four. I stare at it for a while, wondering what it could be.

"take it out" Emily says kindly.

I execute right away unfolding it and deposing it in front of me on the mattress. It's a map of Europe, uh? In the top is written '_Road Map of Europe'. _Then I look more carefully and everything is put together in my mind, on each big city there are plane tickets or train tickets and little cardboard with Emily's handwriting, 'Reservation for two at Paradise Restaurant' can be read on one.

Little planes or trains are drawn on arrow to show the movement between the different cities, and under those arrows there are dates. My eyes suddenly fall on 'START' written in bold red letters, between the word 'PARIS', my favourite city and a little red eveloppe. I open it and find a little paper inside. I read.

'_For you my love_

_This is our road map for our vacations, I thought you might like to go to Europe, so I'm taking you there. For a month! We're leaving after graduation…_

_I love you!_

_Emily'_

I hadn't noticed the tears on my cheeks until Emily wipes them away. "Do you like it?" she asks a bit unsure.

"I love it" I reply, crashing my lips on hers. I pull away quickly before it turns me on and rest my forehead on hers. "Thank you!"

"I wanted to do something after what you've done for me, well I started this a long time ago, but I felt so bad for ruining the surprise so I decided to give you this now. But since I didn't have that much time left, I ask for help" She explains, showing her friends.

"Thank you, all of you, it's amazing." And I go to hug all the girls, which quickly transforms in a group hug and all of us falling on the mattress on the floor. I put the map back in the box, kiss my girl one more time and settle down on some cushion. "So, we watch that movie or what?"

The girls laugh, Spencer opens the pizzas, Aria closes the curtains, Hannah settles down next to me and Emily sits between my legs, her back is pressing onto my chest. I know she loves when we're like that and I place my arms around her waist and she positions her hands on mine. I love it too.

I guess the girls were tired from their flights, or maybe it's Avatar, probably both. Hannah and Aria are fast asleep and Spencer is drifting more and more. I untangle myself from Emily, she pouts at that so I kiss her on the cheek, "I'm coming back" I tell her, then go tell Spencer she should take the bed since Aria is already asleep.

"Mmk" she mumbles in a sleepy voice and go lie on the bed.

* * *

**_**Mature**_**

I go back to my Emily, "Do you want to watch the end of the movie?" I whisper in her ear in a husky voice, I know this turn her on.

"No!" she answers quickly. So I go stop the movie and switch off my laptop. When I turn around Emily is undressing. Wow, she's decided to tease me. Oh my god! I am so turned on right now!

I close my eyes to recollect myself, but it was useless. Emily is now one foot away from me. "It is way too hot in here to sleep with clothes." She states, keeping quiet enough to not wake the girls up, which actually turns me on even more.

"Do you want anything to sleep in ?" I play dumb

"Uh-Uh" she shakes her head and tug on my shirt. I get the hint, not wanting to play anymore, I undress myself pushing her to the bed placing few kisses all over her face. Emily almost tripped on something, but I catch her before she falls, causing both of us to giggle. I shush her to not wake the girls up. Once we reach the bed, I start kissing her, the kiss turns heated quickly, I feel her tongue on my lips and I greet her entrance. The butterflies in my stomach are multiplying each second.

I pull away knowing all too well were this is leading us.

"Em, Em, we have to stop this now, or we won't be able to stop!" I warn her.

"Who said I wanted to stop?" she teases back.

"Emilly, your friends are in the room, I can't do this!"

"They are all sleeping very deep, they won't hear anything!"

I swear I heard someone move, but before I could protest, Emily is dragging me on the bed, pulling the covers on top of us and kissing me again. The kissing turns into a whole making out session. We've removed each other's bra so we're only on panties. I want to touch her everywhere, I want to feel her, I want to make her come.

No! Paige! Stop it! Her friends are here! It takes all I have in me to pull away and lie on my back.

"Paige, you can't stop! I need you! I need you inside me! Please!" she begs in my ear.

That's it, every bit of reason I had left are gone, all I see is Emily's naked body. I roll back on top of her and kiss her. "You have to be really quiet" I warn her again

She nods before connecting our lips again.

While kissing her I place my hand just where it's needed, that is to say inside her underwear. But when I feel how wet she is, I can't help but moan.

"And I'm the one that has to be quiet?" Emily raises an eyebrow

"But you're so wet!" I whisper back to her

"You do that to me babe!" she winks, which send me over the edge.

I take her by surprise and I thrust two fingers inside of her. I silence her moaning with my lips, and I hear her groan inside of my mouth. I keep pumping slowly with my two fingers. I know she's craving for me to go faster, but I know she'll come too fast if I do, and I don't want that to happen. I go to her neck to place kisses everywhere, it is her weak spot. As I do I can tell that Emily is containing herself, she has to make a lot of efforts not to moan. I thrust a bit harder inside her and she has to bite in my flesh not to shout. Not that I mind though, it'll leave a mark and so what? If anything it makes me want her to come even more. We are both panting hard right now and trying to muffle the sound in each other's neck. I go faster and faster and when I fell her tighten around my fingers I slow down a bit using my thumb to circle her clit. A moan escapes her lips, she bites her bottom lips to stop herself from moaning again. I can feel she's about to come, I thrust harder.

"I'm goanna come" she stammers through pants

"Then come for me" I whisper in her ear and curving my fingers. And she does, her body is squirming in my arms and it feels so good, it almost made me come with her. I keep pumping slowly while she rides her orgasm. When she is calm again I go to slowly pull out of her but she stops me. "Don't, you fell so good inside of me! I love you babe!" she says in a low and still husky voice.

"I love you too, but babe I can't sleep like that!"

She pouts before adding a little 'ok', so I pull out of her very slowly knowing she might be sensible. Then I bring my fingers covered by her juices to my mouth, I leak them clean. Emily tastes so good, I make sure to keep some for her, she loves to taste herself in my mouth. And by the way she's looking at me I know she's enjoying what she's seeing. I lean in to kiss her and she meets me halfway.

"Mmmh" she moans again, I told you she likes this.

"You were amazing babe" she tells me pulling away from the kiss.

Emily and I almost never call each other 'babe' except when we're making love and you know what? I love it! I kiss her again, quickly this time and add "Remember, you have to thank me", then threw her a wink.

I crawl from on top of her to her side, she turns to me and I place my arms around her waist. She tangles her legs with mine and get closer. "Sleep tight" I tell her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. I hear people moving in the room, and I'm reminded that her friends are here. I bet they heard us but for now I couldn't care less, tomorrow, I'll be embarrassed.

**_**__Mature__**_**

* * *

I wake up to the dark, god I love waking up with Emily's naked body in my arms. Her arms are tightening my waist. I look at the alarm clock behind Emily, moving a little to see correctly. It is 7a.m, this is my usual time to wake up before going for a run on Sundays. I try to untangle myself from Emily without waking her but it's impossible. So I place a few kisses on her cheek, to wake her up softly. She moves slightly, enabling me to get out of her grip. Fully aware of my nakedness, I quicly grab my shirt from the floor.

"Mmh, I like waking up like this" Emily says in a sleepy voice. She hasn't opened her eyes yet and I know she's still tired, I mean come on, I wore her off last night. "Go back to sleep, I'll just go run for a while, I'll grab coffee on my way back, I should be back in an hour or so" I tell her quietly before kissing her lips. I tuck on strand of her hair behind her ear and when I'm about to pull my hand away she softly grab my forearm, then my hand, and without opening her eyes she places a kiss on top of my hand. "I love you" she mumbles.

I quickly put on my sport gear, I take my ipod, my wallet and my car keys.

The girls seem really deep asleep, I go back to Emily kiss her on the forehead with a quick 'I love you too' in response before leaving the room. I usually run longer than this, but this morning I wanna be with Emily. I reach my car and quickly drive to my destination, more than ready to burn all that energy I have right now. I set the earphones in my ears and start to run.

* * *

Wow the run did so much good! It's 8.30 a.m now, I should go back. I stop at the coffee shop on the way before walking back into the room. But I wasn't expecting that! When I walk in, Emily is sat on my bed, hiding behind the sheet, blushing of embarrassment and the three girls are looking at her.

"What did you do to her?" I ask addressing myself towards the three girls.

"It's more about what _you _did to her!" Spencer snaps at me, emphasizing the 'you' to make a point. But I could tell she was partly joking.

A simple "oh" escapes from my lips, and I could feel myself blush.

"You two seemed to have a lot of fun last night!" Hannah states.

"Hannah" Emily whines laying back on the bed and hiding behind the covers.

"Gosh I miss Caleb!" Hannah complains in a dreamy voice.

"I grabbed coffee" I change the subject, and instantly Spencer reach for one, followed by Aria, then Hannah.

I walk next to the bed Emily is laying in and put her cup on the bed table. I pull off the covers and tuck some strands of hair that have fallen on her face. I place a few kisses on her cheek.

"Come on Em, it's not that much of a big deal. They heard us and so what? And let me remind you that you were the one that insisted." I whisper low enough that only Emily can hear me. At my words she turns around looking in my eyes with passion. "And I know you loved it" I add, smiling. "Of course I did!" she replies, leaning forward to kiss me. It is short and slow but full of passion.

"I brought you coffee, you should drink it while I go shower."

"Can I come with you?" she asks with fake innocence.

"I don't think that's a good idea Em" I smirk

She pouts and I kiss it away, "Enjoy your coffee with your friends Em" I say a bit louder for everyone to hear, before heading to the washroom.

Ok so, the girls just left, we didn't do much this morning. Hannah couldn't stop complaining about how much she misses Caleb and how much she hated this long distance relationship. Spencer didn't stop complaining about how badly she slept last night, hum, even after her third cup of coffee. Aria, who obviously was the only one that didn't hear us last night tried to lighten the mood of everyone by telling non-funny jokes. Emily was beyond embarrassed and I was trying to come up with ideas to change the subject but everytime I ended up having dirty thoughts that involved a lot of Emily and a very few clothes. You want me to say it? Yeah I am still terribly horny! Here I said it!

I can see that Emily is trying to contain her tears.

"It's ok Em, it's not like they're gone forever!" I place my hand on her back.

"I know, it's just hard to see them leave."

While Emily is trying to recollect herself I decide to send a quick text to Caleb.

__Hey buddy, congrats for your new position, why didn't you tell me?_

Not even 30 seconds later my phone buzz again

__Wow Paigey, we must be connected I was just about to text you! Thanks for the job, I was going to tell you. I'm on my way to surprise Hannah, don't tell her anything if she's still there._

__The girls just left! But Hannah couldn't stop complaining on how much she missed you this morning._

I type back.

__Say hello to Emily for me_

He answers.

Suddenly I feel arms around my waist. "Who you're texting to?" she asks.

"Is Emily Fields jealous?" I question back.

"No, just curious" she says kissing me on the cheek.

"It's Caleb, he's going to surprise Hannah tonight! He says hello to you as well."

"Oh that's great! But now you need to take that away so I can show you how thankful I am for everything you've done" she says, putting my phone back in my pocket, winking then kissing me.

Oh my god! My mind is blank.

She's dragging me to my bed and I'm not complaining at all! The only thing I want now is for my roommate to come back very, very, very late tonight!


End file.
